Merle Ambrose
Merle Ambrose is the headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, a school of magic in Wizard City. He co-founded both the school and city alongside with his great and ancient friend, the Grandfather Tree Bartleby. Ambrose is also the co-founder of the Order of the Silver Rose alongside King Artorius of Avalon, and he is the ambassador for Wizard City in the Council of Light. Ambrose is a wise and powerful wizard, regarded by many as possibly the greatest in the entire Spiral. He is advanced in all types of magic, except for Shadow. With his protégé and famed savior of the Spiral known as the Wizard, Ambrose has helped to defeat many evils throughout the Spiral, including powerful dark wizards and entities among the likes of Malistaire, Morganthe, and Grandfather Spider.''Wizard101'' Biography Early life Merle Ambrose was born on Avalon. During his time there, he was even friends with Dalia Falmea, a fire elf who he later offered a job as professor of the School of Fire.''Ravenwood Roll Call: Dalia Falmea'' Foundation of Wizard City One day, Ambrose came across Bartleby while travelling through the Spiral. Together, they decided to create found Wizard City and Ravenwood School of Magical Arts as a way for young children to learn magic. Soon after, Ambrose continued to travel across the Spiral, to find suitable instructors for his new school. He found himself in Karamelle, an island in the Candied Islands, when he was captured and jailed by the Brothers Bonbon. Young wizard Lydia Greyrose stumbled across the situation and saved him, thus beginning a lifelong friendship. Greyrose became the Professor of the School of Ice.''Ravenwood Roll Call: Professor Greyrose'' Tragedy of Malistaire Searching for a Savior After the untimely death of School of Life professor Sylvia Drake, her husband and School of Death professor Malistaire Drake became enraged at his coworkers at Ravenwood, believing that they didn't do enough to save his wife. He went on a rampage that began with the sinking of the School of Death, which he threw into Nightside. Malistaire began to find a way that he could bring his beloved Sylvia back, and cast aside any that he thought would try to stop him. Fearing Malistaire's immense power unchecked, Ambrose began to search the universe to find someone who could match his magical ability and save the Spiral. He later found who would later be known as the Wizard, a child from Earth who had never heard of magic before, yet possessed extraordinary power. Battle of Golem Court Soon after the Wizard was brought to Wizard City to begin their training, Malistaire Drake detected them and attacked Golem Tower with two of his draconians. Ambrose defended the new student, and used the battle that ensued as a way to introduce the Wizard to magic. Malistaire eventually fled the scene.Tutorial (Wizard101) Saving Wizard City Before the Wizard was enrolled, Ambrose had them go straight to Unicorn Way because of a "supernatural incursion" that had just begun to happen. Ambrose figured that since they had already shown potential, practical experience would serve them better than lectures. The Wizard ultimately saved Unicorn Way from the attack, which had been orchestrated by Rattlebones.Unicorn Way (Quest) Search for the Krokonomicon To be added Protecting the Key To be added Terror of Morganthe A Distress Call To be added Quests Gives Quests * Tutorial * Unicorn Way * Enrollment * Sergeant's Orders * Diego the Duelmaster * Sylvia Drake * Pet Sounds * A Potion for Bartleby * A Look of Horror * Colossal Trouble * The Dark of Nightshade * The Sixth School * Krokotopia * To the Registrar * MooShu * Bad Blood * Grizzleheim * Call of the North * Grizzle Me This * Cold News * Door to the Stars * Dire News From Abroad * This Little Light of Mine * Signs and Portents * Million Years in the Making * Letters of Light * Calling the Council * Emissaries of Light * Cruel Force * Head of the Class * Where Land Meets the Sky * The Eye of History * Return from Ravenwood * The Cabal's Code * Darkkettle's Dark Business * Empyre-B Quest Goals * A Dreadful Situation * An Important Note * Old Men * A Foul Decree * Speedy Delivery (Death) * Mything Link * Take Me to the Other Side * Back in the Saddle * Pomp and Circumstance * Of Note * Make Like A Tree And Go * Nothing to Fear Ends Goals * Tutorial * Rattlebones Report (Retired) * Grim Tales * Enrollment * Diego the Duelmaster * A Potion for Bartleby * Rescue Report * Danger, Danger! * Triton Report * A Look of Horror * The Dark of Nightshade * The Sixth School * New Neighbors? * Bad News... * We Are the Champions * The Key at Last * The Final Countdown * Winter News * Through Glass, Darkly * Light Shine Down * A Great Storm Coming * Life Finds a Way * Speaker for the Dead * Letters of Light * Calling the Council * Diamond Forge * Light and Shadow * Tree Talk * Post-Polaris Prognosis * The Eye of History * Dispatch from Wizard City * The Cabal's Code * Make Like A Tree And Go Relationships Family * Merle Ambrose's mother * Merle Ambrose's father Allies *Ravenwood School of Magical Arts ** The Wizard - Protégé ** Dalia Falmea ** Cyrus Drake ** Moolinda Wu ** Halston Balestrom ** Arthur Wethersfield ** Malorn Ashthorn ** Harold Argleston - Librarian ** Bartleby *Council of Light **Lydia Greyrose **Yoshihito **Diego Santiago Quariquez Ramirez III **Alhazred Behind the scenes * In Wizard101, Merle Ambrose is voiced by Nigel Lambert. * In the original script of Wizard101, Merle Ambrose was the professor of the School of Ice, with Lydia Greyrose as the headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, who was then a human. After KingsIsle did some focus testing, Ambrose proved to be the more popular character, and so their roles were switched, and Greyrose became a faerie. Notes and references External links * Merle Ambrose - Wizard101 Wiki Category:Wizards Category:Avalonians Category:Humans Category:Wizard City citizens Category:Wizard101 Category:Males Category:Wizard101 characters Category:Ombudsman's Office NPCs Category:Golem Court NPCs Category:Golem Tower NPCs Category:Ghost Avalon NPCs Category:Bastion NPCs Category:Second Chamber of the Mind NPCs Category:Recovery Room NPCs Category:Ravenwood NPCs Category:Dream Shrine NPCs Category:Isle of Arachnis NPCs Category:Merle Ambrose's House NPCs